


【南以颜喻】《小玫瑰》完结

by sakuya1214



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuya1214/pseuds/sakuya1214
Summary: 妖娆 X 周震南 X 张颜齐张颜齐双重人格设定将短裤南南玩了个爽的故事





	1. Chapter 1

《小玫瑰》 01  
/朔夜Sakuya

你难道没有过这样的时候吗？

捧着花枝尖尖上最娇嫩又美丽的那朵小玫瑰的时候，一边小心翼翼地护着这娇贵而脆弱的花儿，一边内心忍不住去想象——

如果用手指碾碎了那娇弱的花瓣，一点一点，将这美丽零落成泥，撕裂成寸寸断红，残缺的花瓣坠了下去，花汁沾染在指尖上，鼻端间萦绕的是余香袅袅。

仅仅只是想象，那施虐一般的快感就教人足够兴奋。

享受着在自己手上亲手造就的，将美丽拉下云端的残酷快感。

难道你不曾有过这样想象的时候吗？张颜齐。

张颜齐是谁？张颜齐其人头衔很多，地下八英里冠军、创造营出道团成员、辩论选手、学生会长、田径队员……

从地下rapper的世界一点一点走出来，却丝毫没有曾经混过地下的习气。甚至可以称得上是模范一样的人。

但这样的人，会有不为人知的阴暗面吗？会有出格的幻想吗？

例如，将小玫瑰一点一点地，用欲望弄脏的幻想，不曾有过吗？

张颜齐最近经常会做梦。

梦里的月色亮得惊人，从窗外映了进来，将屋内的一切都照得无所遁形。张颜齐会沿着楼梯，一步一步拾级而下。他并不知道自己要去哪里，但是却像是被这月光所引领一般，一点一点走到了楼梯尽头。

一楼是周震南的房间，房门半开着，一阵一阵带着气音的喘息分外撩人。

张颜齐心里警铃大作，心下每一分每一秒都仿佛在大喊着别往前走！可是他的腿却像是有了自主意识那样，带着他，停在了房间门口。

于是他就推开了那扇门。

周震南还是穿着那身鳐鱼那样的黄色条纹宽松睡衣，但他不是独自一个人，他的双腿分开，勾在了某个人的腰上。睡衣下摆被撩起，咬在了他红肿丰润的嘴唇间，那唇红得好像刚刚被人用力地以虎牙研磨过，以唇舌吮吸过那般，几乎称得上如成熟到极限的樱桃那样娇艳欲滴，好像只要轻轻一咬，就将流出最甜美的汁液来。

那个人正对着门口坐着，将周震南抱在了怀里，托住那完全赤裸雪白的臀，有节奏地一下一下抽送着。而周震南似乎已经无法承受那般，侧着头，即使咬住了睡衣下摆，依然无法阻止那沙哑的呻吟声从喉咙间溢出来，带着撩人的尾音，一点一点地，让在场唯一的观众心痒难耐。

窗外的月色照了进来，张颜齐可以非常清楚地看到两人交合的部位，看起来那么小的地方，却把剑拔弩张的性器完完全全吞吃了进去，一进一出间殷红淫靡的穴肉便反复被带出了些许，闪着湿润的光泽，不知道是不是因这场性爱而被凿出的淫荡本能，正从身体里汨汨流出，将交合的部位都浸润得湿透了。

周震南的臀和腿都被掌握在男人的手里，手指只消用力，便在皮肤上留下一道道明显的指痕。在月光下那肌肤白皙而莹润，仿佛也在发着光，于是那赤红的指痕便分外扎眼。

周震南的身量很小，正好被男人完全嵌入了怀里，身体完全被掌控，只能跟随着被进出的节奏呻吟，仰着头，脖颈如濒死的天鹅那样绷紧了，仿佛再也无法承受那过激的快感。

他整个人都因这场性爱而迅速催熟，像是夜间在无人处绽放的玫瑰，在月光下肆无忌惮地展示着自己的美丽。

抱着他的男人双臂收紧，将周震南桎梏在了他的怀中，不容许周震南有丝毫逃脱的可能。他的头发乱蓬蓬的，黑发下一双下垂眼与张颜齐直直地四目相对。

他没有一丝一毫性爱被展示人前应有的羞耻感，他紧紧盯着张颜齐，眼睛亮亮的，越是在暗处越是亮得如夏夜聚集的萤火，带着像是狼一般强烈的侵略感，与他本身看着有点丧的下垂眼型背道而驰，让人心里一紧，丝毫没有办法去轻视一瞬。而他天生带着微笑一般弧度的嘴唇张开了，森森的虎牙露了出来，他无声地对张颜齐做了个口型，一边像是戒备着敌人那样盯着张颜齐，一边既情色又凶狠地咬住了周震南为他袒露出来的雪白侧颈。

他说——

“这是我的。”

然后张颜齐就醒了过来。

房间里面静得很，只有空调不紧不慢地往外送着冷风时带来的轻微响声，还有房间内另外一个人轻轻的小呼噜。

张颜齐木然地转过头去看姚琛，他在隔壁床上睡得正熟，他不会知道，在这个夏夜里，他的一个新朋友，做了与他的老朋友翻云覆雨的春梦。

在梦里，他的老朋友下半身不着寸缕，被玩弄得又湿又软，完全敞开自己的身体去接受男人的进入。而他的新朋友，却像狼一般，紧紧地抱着他，一次比一次更深地进入他，逼得他仰着头，发出如泣似诉的呻吟，哭着，像是求饶，又像是需索着更多。

关上的窗户锁上了夏夜偶或的蝉鸣，在一阵紧接一阵的空调冷风里，张颜齐一身冷汗地躺在那里，双腿间的冰冷黏腻提醒着他，他刚才做了一个梦，却又不止是一个梦。

他对自己的队友，朝夕相处的伙伴产生了难以启齿的情欲。

在这夏夜里，张颜齐听着那规律而轻微的响声，对自己下半身无法忽视的欲望视而不见，然后他闭上了眼睛。

张颜齐生平好学，已经近乎成为了一种习惯。所有学习都会成为一种经历，将满满当当的经历堆叠起来，那么张颜齐一眼看去，或许就会稍微有趣一点。短暂的接触时，张颜齐样样本领拿出来都足够唬人，但他心底切切实实地知道在精通的人面前只是班门弄斧罢了。

只是伪装自己这一项是刻在骨子里的，若不是如此，他又怎能在地下一步一步爬上来而不被冷嘲热讽。

其实这也不难，只要不将自己内心的真实情绪当回事。想哭的时候别哭，愤怒的时候压进心底，谁都能露出大家所喜爱的模样。

而他现在也做得很好。

他跟周震南是成团的伙伴，十一个人的别墅远比百人岛亲近，即使有心回避，也终究是低头不见抬头见。

幸好周震南是他们理所应当的C位，外务比所有人都多一截，每周至多有个三四天待在宿舍里。

张颜齐做好了心理准备的翌日，周震南早上只来得及跟大家一起吃了个早饭，就匆匆忙忙赶飞机去了。

说实在的，松了一口气。

同时内心也始终绷着一根弦。

他以为他会掩饰得很好。可是那个练舞回来的周末，他跟洛洛赵磊嘉嘉一起开黑吃鸡，几个人聚在客厅，正玩得忘了形之际，一股淡淡的沐浴露味道伴着即使洗完澡都没有被完全洗去的，属于周震南的香气伴着温暖的人体，从背后凑了过来，略低的嗓音在他耳边响起：“大头齐，今晚吃鸡了吗？”

正跟人专心地对着枪的张颜齐手一抖，被对面爆了头，看到队友死亡通知的焉栩嘉忍不住吐槽，“周震南你是对面派来的间谍吗？正紧要关头呢！”

周震南摊手表示无辜，顺势坐在了沙发椅背上，居高临下地看着张颜齐，“谁知道张颜齐胆子那么小，也不知道是不是晚上做了贼才那么心虚。”

张颜齐盯着周震南看了几秒，眼睛好像要被那熟悉的鳐鱼睡衣刺伤，他甚至可以说是狼狈地扭过了头，不敢将目光停驻在他的身上。

他怕看见那宽松睡衣领口露出的锁骨，他怕看见梦境里被咬过的雪白侧颈，他怕看见那身熟悉的睡衣，他怕所有可以让他回到梦境的一切。

他怕周震南。

但在众人的目光下，他迅速地换上一个适当的表情，目光没有回避地看着周震南，还轻轻地推了他肩膀一下，“南哥要不是你吓我，哪会手抖咯？差点就要吃鸡了，你信不信我捶死你哦！”

其他团员看他们在闹，乐得看热闹，在边上起着哄。可是只有他们两个人才知道，方才张颜齐按在他肩膀上的手掌发着烫，即使隔着薄薄的衣料都无法阻隔的热度，轻轻一碰，就传了过来。

周震南挑起眉毛，挑衅一般扫视了所有人一眼，然后视线定格在张颜齐的脸上，“那你来啊！”

诱惑的蛇从耶和华的伊甸园摘下了苹果，直白地递到了他的面前。山城重重的雾气被瞬间驱散，所有的心理准备在战火的扫射下仿佛一面漏洞百出的沙墙一般，无力地坍塌。一点一点，无可奈何地碎成了泥土与流沙，张颜齐陷了进去，只得无能为力地僵持着。

周震南是他的厄洛斯，只消一个眼神，他的血液就此沸腾，火花在他的四肢百骸奔腾不息，最终停在了他的胸前。

他胸前纹了一朵花，于是他的小玫瑰，悄悄地被这火花引燃了。

张颜齐被烧得七零八落，他勉强找了个借口，在众人的面面相觑下，落荒而逃。

-TBC-


	2. 02

周震南似乎察觉到了些什么。张颜齐内心如此确信着。

他的眼角眉梢透着一种胜券在握的自得，好像张颜齐只是在他的掌心翻不出去的野猴子，偏偏还非要在那里自称齐天大圣，殊不知结局早就已经被注定。

即便如此，张颜齐也只能扮演着那个恰当的团员角色，不远不近地，站在那里。初夏的阳光已然相当猛烈，太阳肆无忌惮地挥洒着刺目的热度，他只有低着头，低着头，让自己的影子更大一些，才足够将自己不能见光的秘密藏在阴影里，他以身为盾，才勉强在汹涌的白昼下不至于让自己无所遁形。

周震南像是平静海面下潜藏着的巨大能量，他只能站在孤岛上张望，即使怎么远离海岸，他的栖身之所就只有脚下方寸。他使尽了浑身解数筑了一层又一层防御工事，然后他就只能就此等待，等待着这巨大的能量终有一日掀起滔天海啸，将他淹没在窒息的海浪里。

那是一个夏日的下午。

别墅里就只有张颜齐一个人，似乎是如此。

他戴着耳机，躺在客厅的沙发上，以一种翟潇闻说很张颜齐的姿势蜷缩在那里，专心致志地玩着游戏。

他的公主还在城堡里等待着他的到来，而他操纵的林克却将她抛诸脑后，翻山越岭地开启一个又一个神庙。

在解谜的间隙，耳机里似乎传来了窗外的一点雨声，张颜齐脑子里转了一下这个念头，又被路上的风景吸走了注意力。

直到伴随着一直淅沥沥的雨声，有人用钥匙，叮当作响地打开了宿舍的大门。

张颜齐逆着光，虚着眼睛看去。这个人站在光里，也看着他。

不需要仔细去看，张颜齐也能一眼认出来那就是周震南。

窗外还艳阳高照，太阳雨像是晴空一点一滴坠下的琉璃。逆着阳光的影子仿佛焰火中摇曳的焰心，比张牙舞爪的外焰看着温柔可亲，可是那毕竟是火，贸贸然去伸手摘火，只会落得个痛彻心扉。

张颜齐在地下一点一点爬上来，即便已经展现人前获得了超乎想象的爱，但偶尔也会想，他可以吗？他值得吗？他怕捧着这火，皮肤会烧焦，骨肉会消融，心脏都会化成灰。

可是他依然无法阻止自己，一次又一次地将目光停驻在周震南的身上。无声无息地，于人后默默注视着他炽热如白昼的灵魂。

周震南逆着光，一步一步走了过来，张颜齐只觉被耀花了眼，一时间竟忘记了该如何动作。直到周震南伸手摘下了他的耳机，作为屏障的游戏BGM被剥离，整个世界重新降临。

有太阳，有雨，有雨后清新的泥土气息。

还有周震南。

张颜齐整个人不由得坐直了，惺忪的眼睛重新对焦，就这样默默地看着眼前的周震南。

周震南穿得简单，白T黑短裤小腿袜，他的小靴子在进门的时候就脱下来了。可是他全身都被突如其来的太阳雨淋透了，步步带着水迹，氤氲在擦得干干净净的木地板上。他的白T轻薄，被雨一浇就完完全全紧贴肌肤，将每一寸线条都勾勒得足够清楚明白，正是张颜齐无数次地在梦里以眼和手细细描绘过的身体，在日光下重现在他眼前。

周震南用手指将湿了的额发往上捋，只余下几根不听话的掉了下来。他的皮肤很白，被雨浇透后带着未流尽的水滴，呈现出一种如玉一般莹润的白来。

张颜齐看着周震南脸颊上的水滴慢慢往下滑，聚合了其他的水珠，凝结在尖尖的下巴上，“滴答”坠落在地板上，溅起一个圆形的痕迹。他仿佛才突然清醒过来，佯装出应有的模样，像是带了点焦急地说道：“南南没带伞吗？赶紧回房间把衣服换掉吧，要不然感冒了就不好办了。”

当然这焦急也是真的，只是里面掺入了些无法启齿的想法。张颜齐只想让周震南赶快回去自己的房间，当然了，当周震南再次走出来的时候，张颜齐必然就已经不在这个空间内了。

周震南的唇角好像很轻微地往上勾了一下，他直直地望过来的眼神让张颜齐有一种被看穿的预感。

“张颜齐。”周震南唤了一声，尾音不可思议地带着点媚，让张颜齐无端就想起那一个个塞满了罪恶幻想的梦。

“帮我擦头发吧。像以前在大岛时一样。”

张颜齐呼吸一窒，周震南总是不够爱惜自己，在大岛彻夜的练习后满身疲惫每每要靠冷水兜头兜脸地泼下来才能洗刷。每次张颜齐都要像个老妈子那样念叨着给他起码把头发擦干。

张颜齐万万没想到当日种下的因会长成今日的果。

可是让他真如往日那般去给他擦头发，那也是不能的。张颜齐强撑着笑了下，伸出手去好像想摸摸他的头或者轻轻推他一下表示亲昵，手伸到半途又收了回来，“说是爹系爱豆就真把我当爹看吗？自己的事情自己做去。”

周震南笑了，他弯下腰来，盯着张颜齐的眼睛，一点一点凑近。张颜齐退无可退，只得僵在那里，被动地看着周震南越来越近，最后近到鼻尖几乎触碰到。

张颜齐第一次那么近地去看周震南的眼睛，周震南的眼睛很黑，盯着人看的时候总是带着一种凶，可是剥开他的伪装，才会发现内里的可爱。像是长在他胸前的小玫瑰，瑰丽与荆棘相伴，才显得矜贵。

周震南只是静静地看着他，这么近的距离，难以言说的冲动在彼此的呼吸间膨胀，所有想要隐藏的秘密在凝视间无所遁形。周震南又轻又软地说了句，“张颜齐，和我做爱啊。像那些夜晚一样。”

张颜齐有点恍惚，在他眼睛里看到了自己倒映的身影。倒映出的眼神带着前所未有的侵略性，仿佛蛰伏着随时准备择人而噬的狼。就像是那个夜晚他在梦里见过的那个人。他咬着周震南的侧颈，对他说——

我的！

周震南被雨浇透了，他的嘴唇吻上来的时候冰冷如无机质的玫瑰花瓣。

可是他的小玫瑰会笑，他笑着问：“张颜齐，你还没想起来吗？只有作为妖娆的时候，你才敢拥抱我吗？”

周震南吻上来的时候，他还陷在一片恍惚中。可是他的嘴唇却自然而然地张开了，温柔又满载情欲地吮咬着周震南。他的双手自然而然地抚摸上周震南因为湿透了而近似赤裸的背，一寸寸地摩挲着。

好像他已经如此做过无数次一样。

明明是从地下世界一点一点爬上来的张颜齐，却活得像个模范的张颜齐，难道没有过吗？

那些不能见光的欲望。

怎么可能没有。

他一直压抑着，压抑着。就以为自己不曾渴望过。所有的欲望积压着，成了另一个他。

周震南是蛋糕顶端的那颗草莓，是沙漠雨后开出的花，是绕月飞行的小星星，是张颜齐过往欲望的总和。

是他的小玫瑰。

所有暗自发芽的心思终有一日汇成无可阻挡的海啸，然而周震南却接住了他，拥抱住了他，与他扭曲的欲望彼此纠缠。

妖娆是他，张颜齐也是他，一体两面，左边向阳右边喜暗。

但同样无法舍弃的唯有周震南。

纵然未曾真刀真枪地跟周震南做过爱，但深入骨髓的欲望早就教得他无师自通。张颜齐含住他的下唇又吮又咬，咬得痛了周震南便忍不住要嘶嘶出声，刚张开嘴就是更深的唇舌交缠攻城略地，无一处被放过的反复侵略，亲得周震南舌尖都发麻，下唇早就被犬齿咬得红肿不堪，本就丰润的嘴唇添上了浓烈的艳色，就如玫瑰开到极致荼蘼时的红，再磨就要碎了。

一边亲，手掌也没有闲着，将湿透的白T从裤腰拉出来，推到了肩胛骨之上，沿着还带着水汽的皮肤一点一点摸索，手指丈量着脊柱的优美线条，滚烫的掌心好像带着火，刚淋过雨的周震南一时想要依偎着这温度，一时又唯恐自己被烫伤，不由自主地微微发着抖。

“南南，你冷吗？”

察觉到他身体的颤抖，张颜齐在亲吻的空隙间以鼻尖蹭着他的脸，若即若离的唇贴着他敏感的耳朵说话，还带起一阵低音的胸腔共振。

真要命。

潮湿的热度自耳廓蔓延全身，周震南觉得自己的耳朵一定红透了，只得哼哼唧唧地顾左右而言他，手指甲心不在焉地在张颜齐后颈的皮肤上轻轻抓挠，也不用力，只是像是挑逗那样玩着，“有点儿……我们回房间去吧？”

这种小事张颜齐怎么可能不答应，周震南本来就骑在他身上跟他接吻，这样正好，他托着周震南的屁股一使力，将周震南整个人锁在怀里抱了起来，周震南被姿势的突然改变吓了一跳，下意识双腿就夹紧了张颜齐的腰，又引来一阵低低的笑。

“放心好了，怎么可能把你摔下来。”张颜齐的手指分开，将周震南的臀托住，指尖陷进了软肉里，一边走，一边略带情色地揉捏着。

周震南快要受不了了，幸好也只有几步路，两个人只来得及把门带上，就跌跌撞撞地摔到了床上。周震南的T恤已经被脱下来了，被雨水浇透的身体冰冰凉凉的，又天生地白皙，摸起来就像是温润的玉，带着原始的纯洁，偏生这身体的主人却眼角发红，咬着自己的手指去看身上的男人，就差开口说出快点操进来——

天真又淫荡，色情又稚嫩。

张颜齐的手指沿着宽松的裤管摸了进去，周震南的腿因为练舞的缘故，肌肉线条流畅又紧致，唯独腿根那一处又软又肉，用手指可以捏着去或轻或重地揉。

周震南早就湿透了，原先是外，现在是内。他不由得在喉咙里发出一声呜咽，双腿用力夹住那作乱的手，眼角红得好像马上要哭出来，却依然色厉内荏地瞪着他催促着“快点，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

张颜齐选择听从小玫瑰的命令。

宽松的短裤连同内裤一起被扒了下来，于是他的身体便完完整整地袒露了出来，白白的小小的一只，让人平白有一种欺负了他的错觉，可是这人还穿着小腿袜的足尖绷紧了，主动挂在了他的肩膀上。

全身不着寸缕却还好好穿着袜子，这种矛盾感造就了最高级的色情，看得唯一的观众眼睛都泛红。而周震南还不知道收敛，细嫩的大腿内侧磨蹭着他挤润滑剂的手时，真不知道是谁在欺负谁，谁在指使谁了。

张颜齐的两根手指捅了进去，并没有预想中的困难，那里紧得过分，却顺从地裹了上来，像是早就期待着侵犯那样夹着他的手指微微抽搐，在他转动着手指去寻找敏感点的时候，带着气音的呻吟就是最好的路引。

周震南的身体早就食髓知味，手指抵着敏感点狠狠一磨，挂在肩膀上的腿都发着抖，穴肉规律地一吸一放，丰沛的爱液就顺着指缝流了出来，把垫在屁股底下的床单弄湿得一塌糊涂。

是很舒服，但周震南早就尝试过极乐，两根手指渐渐就不够了。他喘息不停，带着鼻音的呻吟沙哑又撩人，带着媚的眼睛没了以往那股凶，微微眯着去看他，“别玩了，直接来啊……”

张颜齐有心要把他玩到极致，但周震南的下一句话就让他瞬间忘掉一开始的坚持。

他说：“快操进来啊，妖娆……或者，张颜齐？”

不是没看到周震南眯着眼睛笑得狡黠，但张颜齐还是如他所愿地，拉下裤链，就急不可耐地操了进去，湿滑的穴肉立刻迫不及待地绞紧了进入的性器，周震南从喉咙里发出长长的一声呜咽，差点就要高潮了。

可是张颜齐并不会等他缓过来，他对准刚才开拓时找到的敏感点就是一阵狠命的抽插，一下紧接一下锲而不舍地顶着那里，周震南像是承受不住这过激的快感一般，穴肉裹得更紧，足尖绷紧了，手指无意识地在张颜齐的肩膀上抓挠，平日略低的音调在此刻被欲望逼成了像猫叫一样一边喘着一边断断续续的哼声。

过度的快感有时会有濒死的错觉，明明开始这场游戏的是周震南，可是抵不住了不由得挣扎着想逃离的也是周震南。

张颜齐怎么会允许他撩完就跑，抓住他的手腕举过头顶，整个人笼罩着他，狠狠地操进去。

“操你的是谁？嗯？”合着律动的节奏，张颜齐贴着周震南的耳廓，一边咬着他的耳垂，一边含着混地问道。

“嗯……”一直持续顶在敏感点的操弄让高潮来得又快又狠，周震南近乎无声地仰起头，小穴痉挛着收紧到极限，绞着体内的性器意图榨出精液来作为彼此着迷的铁证。他被修剪得短圆的指甲无意识地挠着身上的男人，留下几道不清晰的红痕。

张颜齐还待追问，却听到门外有人回来，大门开锁的声音让两个人都同时震了一下，周震南更是紧张得无意识地收紧了小穴。

“咦，没人在家吗？”

是焉栩嘉的声音。

周震南挣扎着要从他身下起来，张颜齐却单手压住了他的肩膀，在周震南近乎惊恐的眼神里，往里又深又重地顶了一下。

周震南不敢说话，用手去推他，却被抓住了两个手腕，压在身下动弹不得。

“周震南的靴子在门口，他应该回来了吧？”夏之光的声音紧接着响起，然后周震南听到脚步声从大门口，一步一步地往他的房间方向走来。

“我没有锁门哦。”张颜齐微微笑了一下，笑容里尽是一片恶劣，他贴着周震南的耳廓轻声说着，下身却没有停过地往里操，又狠又野地顶得人意识发昏，好像连残存的理智都要被一阵胜似一阵的绝顶快感给吞噬掉了。

“不……”周震南无声地摇着头，咬着自己的下唇将所有的呻吟都竭尽所能地锁在了身体里，可是张颜齐不懂他这片苦心，或者说懂了，却故意要跟他唱反调，狠狠地操弄着他，一下比一下深，穴口都被磨得红肿不堪，每一次抽出都带出一圈被润泽得发亮的嫩肉，紧紧裹着那攻城略地的性器，随着下一秒的进入，又被带了回去。

“等一下……停……不要了！”抽插伴着越来越近的脚步声的双重压迫逼得周震南快要发疯，生理性的泪水从眼角流了下来，可怜兮兮的样子俨然就是被欺负哭了的模样。

可是张颜齐根本没有停下来的打算，仍旧不管不顾地，甚至更用力了些，把他整个人压得近乎对折了起来，持续不断地顶弄着周震南体内最敏感的地方。

这太超过了，周震南承受的极限早就被轻松超过。他止不住地流泪，残存的理智光是用来压住在舌根翻腾的尖叫欲望就已经全部从体内被蒸发。

他只能被动地听着门外的动静，嘴上无意识地喃喃说着不，但身体却诚实地紧紧吮吸着插进来的性器，漂亮的腰线绷紧了，像是依附于快感而生的妖精一般绞紧了体内的快乐源头，除此之外已经升不起任何反应了。

甚至有那么一瞬间，他被欲望击溃的脑海里闪现的是，发现就发现吧。让大家看看，他们两个是怎么样彼此欲望纠缠的动物。

夏之光的脚步停在了他的门口，在周震南内心提到最高点的那一刻，焉栩嘉的声音响起来了“他可能睡着了，别叫他了吧，我们先去喂猫啊。”

夏之光应了一声，脚步声渐渐远离。

周震南一直提着的心终于放下来了，在放松的那一瞬间，压抑许久的高潮又一次到来，而且比第一次还要强烈，舒爽得头皮都发麻，张颜齐也将近高潮，最后几下深深的顶弄后，每一下都捅到最深处，在让人发狂一般的绝顶快感中，他吻住周震南微张的嘴唇，将彼此几欲呼喊而出的尖叫锁在吻里，然后相拥着一起到达了高潮。

高潮过后有好一阵子，两个人脑子里都是一片空白，周震南喘了好久才算是回过神来，他把身上的张颜齐推到一边去躺着，但仍然接受张颜齐温存的抚摸。

他软绵绵地瞪了张颜齐一眼，毫无威慑力地说了句“下次喊停再不停，就把你一脚踹下床。”

张颜齐笑着去吻他，就是故意避着不回答。他恨不得向全世界展示他最完美的小玫瑰，又矛盾地舍不得让人看一眼他最心爱的小玫瑰。

他是妖娆，也是张颜齐，他的左胸心脏跳动，右胸荆棘丛生。他站在了光与暗的分界线，目光所向的唯有是周震南。

他的生命之光，他的欲望之火，他的罪恶，他的灵魂——凝结成了一朵花枝尖尖上那朵最矜贵的小玫瑰。

于是玫瑰与荆棘伴生，注定纠缠不清。

-END-


End file.
